


The Glutton

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Burns, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Family, Fire, Gen, Gluttony, Headcanon, Terrible Family Relationships, Yeah This Isn't Going To Be Nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Liltotto Lamperd was a child when she became a Sternritter, but how does one so young become such a dangerous thing?





	The Glutton

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is Kari back at it again with the Angst!~ This is going to be a series of drabbles revolving around Liltotto based on my RP headcanons for her. I love this child so much and I want to develop her past so this is based off canon rather than my usual AU shit. I'm working with what we were given for Bazz-B's past and building from there.

"Mama! Mommy please! Help me it hurts! Mama? Papa? Brother? Please, someone help? Help me please!" she begged them. She begged them to stop– to help her, to carry her, to do something because her feet were burned and she couldn't walk on them and it hurt.

No one stopped. No one looked over at her. No one would help her. They just kept running. They kept running and running and they didn't look back.

"Mama please!" her mother turned. Her mother looked at her as she begged for help in the burning streets. She looked as if she was going to turn back, but then her father stopped her.

"Leave her! Leave her behind Lena!" he shouted "We have enough, we can't take her! Leave her behind!"

"B-But! But we can't! Lilt–"

"I said leave her! There's no time,  _He's_ coming!"

"Daddy please!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "Papa…papa please!"

She tried to get up. She tried to run towards him, but it hurt. Her legs and feet were burned badly. She couldn't walk. It hurt. She stumbled and fell. Her father scoffed at her.

"See? She's weak. She can't run, she'll only slow us down Lena. Just leave her."

Her mother bowed her head and turned away. She looked back and turned away and kept running. She didn't stop again. She didn't show the slightest sign of remorse as Liltotto watched her mother and father leave her behind. Her siblings never even gave pause, her so called friends pretended that she wasn't there, everyone left her behind. They left her behind to die in the fires or by  _His_ hands.

She watched as they kept running until they disappeared into the darkness and she could no longer see them. She tried to follow them, she tried crawling on her hands and knees, she kept trying to catch up. But she was too slow, she was too weak, too injured. She couldn't.

She felt a presence approaching her from behind. Liltotto knew who it was. It could be no one else. There was no one else left in the village but her, so it had to be  _Him_. This was it, the end. She did what she could, manifesting her bow, Liltotto took aim and drew back the string and she waited.

The young girl would not go down without a fight. She would not die here without a fight. No matter how weak and helpless and injured and alone she was, she refused to die like a fragile little insect.

In the end… she knew she would not live… this, the smoldering remains of her village would be the last place she ever saw and His face would be the last she'd ever see. Liltotto would not grow up or see her family or hunt or pilfer food from the kitchens ever again. She would die here. After all, she was weak. Just a hungry little girl who had the misfortune of crossing paths with the Quincy King who'd slain thousands of Quincies who'd gotten in his way. There would no mercy for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
